


Spürhregen

by Saffron_chen



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saffron_chen/pseuds/Saffron_chen
Summary: 单身狂欢夜上的一个小游戏让他们意识到自己不再是这里的其中一份子了，新晋小情侣懵懵懂懂地看着自己的感情，慌不择路地跑到法兰克福理清头绪
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

德国的秋天总是在连绵雨天和雾蒙蒙里度过的，Brett坐在弦窗边看这片大地上模糊的山峦森林，直到逐渐亮起灯火的城市夜景。  
Eddy在他旁边睡得很沉，他在这次旅途中只有餐点供应时间清醒了一小会儿——他在闻到臭臭的蘑菇饭盒后就把餐盒塞给了Brett，从对方盘子里抢走了餐包和沙拉，他和这些碳水对付了五分钟，就又裹着毯子睡去了。  
他们是在新加坡转的机，飞过来差不多八个小时，追着晨昏线一路西行时Brett却毫无睡意。他挺嫉妒身旁鼾声细细不断的好友的，但错乱的时差和莫名的烦躁一直在高速搅拌他的脑子。  
灯火越来越清晰，机舱的夜灯猛然变得亮堂，然后开始广播了，先是英文，然后是咔咔赫赫的德语，絮叨着无非是感谢乘坐下次再见的客套，噢还有地面温度和天气预报。  
所以将来几天都是雨天和大雾，他勉强捕捉到什么sonnig wolkig，但又有什么区别呢，他们到底为什么要在深秋来德国度假，好像雾气能帮他们掩盖起最近的混乱，能让他们视而不见继续bro yeah I love u man一样。  
是的，当你和你的好朋友越来越暧昧时跑到异国他乡逃避亲朋好友地度个假休息一下可真是解决问题的好方法， Brett在心理暗自嘲笑。他转头看了一眼裹着毯子往自己这边拱好背对光线的Eddy，他叹了口气把挪了挪好让对方能更方便枕在自己肩上，离落地还有半个小时，没必要真么快叫醒他。但他还是伸手把Eddy的头从航空毯中拯救出来，那玩意儿真的很脏就不要埋着自己了。  
Eddy蹭出了个舒适的空间就又静止了。  
机舱灯还是很亮，Brett看着自己小桌板上的半杯咖啡发呆，飞机正在降落他没法拿电子设备出来确认落地后的行程，脑子空空也不想怎么mantel practice，所幸作为Eddy枕头的任务在十分钟后就结束了，高个子男孩嫌睡得不舒服，他迷糊地坐直会自己的位置，靠着防空发了会儿呆，瞄到Brett的咖啡就拿起来喝了。  
“有些睡美人的美容觉真的很长哦。”  
“嗯……Guten Tag, my prince那是因为你不来把我吻醒啦。”  
“现在应该是Guten Abend了。”Brett故意顺着他的话把这两个单词发的很凶残，语言的梗或许没这么好笑吧，但他们两个还是用仅有的德语词汇库互相嘲讽了下，最后以复述Brett著名的Ich lieb dich结尾，然后就得拿行李准备下机了。  
他们带上飞机的只有琴盒，那个满是弱智贴纸的大尺寸行李箱只能等托运，法兰克福机场作为欧洲的交通枢纽一天二十四小时繁华得没有休息时段，他们跟在混沌疲惫的人流下飞机，加入到传输带前密集的等候人群中。  
四处都吵吵嚷嚷的，他们旁边还有个旅行团，Brett在折腾自己的手机和预定的接送司机联系，Eddy又开始两眼放空地等行李，然后又理所当然地目送两人的行李走过第一个圈。  
“hey bro！你到底在想什么啦，我们的行李又要坐飞机回新加坡了。” Brett和司机确认好出口后就看见自己的行李又飘走了，他拍了拍Eddy手臂好让这人回过神来，然后不用分说地拿过他的琴盒差事两手空空的人去出口拿行李。  
等到他们终于收好护照跨出机场大门时都已经凌晨一点半了，他们在雾气里对照着车牌，Eddy眼尖地看见了那辆车，冲过去和自己握手问好放行李。Brett加快脚步挪过去，咖啡因应该是消耗殆尽了，他和司机打招呼问好然后窝上了车。七座奔驰的座椅是分开的，他有点遗憾自己不能枕着好友的肩膀一路睡去月租公寓。Eddy上车了，司机也砰地关上了前门。明亮的车灯撕开浓雾闯进车流稀少的公路，带着他们前往欲盖弥彰的两卧公寓。Brett迷糊地感到Eddy给自己披了件衣服，安抚般地拍了拍他的胳膊。


	2. (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不知道能写几章呢，最近没啥写东西地欲望，我要被专四抽干了

他们都忘了去问机场去公寓到底要多久，Brett才准备陷入睡眠美好的怀抱中，没多会儿就被Eddy推醒了，司机已经又下车去帮他们拿行李了。Eddy把眼镜递给他，提着两个琴盒下去拖箱子。Brett下车时还揉着眼睛，嘟囔着接回琴，所以这么多地方，怎么偏偏就要在这个钢铁城市落脚呢？他想起后天还得奔波去柏林找朋友，觉得这趟行程真的安排得不可理喻。  
一定是因为太仓促了，他们抛弃了美好熟悉的萨尔茨堡也不去柏林，在某个单身派对和荒谬的游戏后就飞速订了来法兰克福的票和住宿。Brett被强行终止休息的脑子快速预热开机，他算得过该死的冷暖租却没算过自己的慌张——到底在慌张什么啊，怎么还能从容地找到一处僻静的街区，甚至是能不间断练琴的。哈，美好的学生聚居地，最吵闹的不过是疯狂派对，他们可以活过这个月的。  
时间太晚了，房东干脆把钥匙藏在了信箱里让他们自己拿。房间在三楼，这种楼梯间极其狭窄的旧楼唯一的好处就是一层一户，户型也很长，但楼梯很陡很高很难上。Eddy提着行李跟在自己后面等开门，他背着两个琴盒和不断下滑的肩带一边斗争一边艰难地打着手机的电筒开门。  
该死的，怎么就这层的楼道灯坏了呢。  
终于开了——Brett摸着墙边找开关，淡绿色的玄关在昏黄的灯光下还挺温馨，半人高的长长鞋柜贴心地放着装杂物和钥匙的小盒子，还有一瓶高高的假太阳花，无纺布的花瓣看起陈陈旧旧。  
“Bro你看这个钥匙排插！”Eddy把行李随手推在鞋凳隔壁，Brett只祈祷不要剐蹭到墙面了，毕竟他们的行李箱被机场暴力得有点过分。他强打精神看向那个什么东西。  
啊，的确蛮好玩的，这种马勺音响一样的钥匙架子他们以后可以买一个放家里。  
在他们的家里。  
“是不错。”Brett笑了笑继续去试公寓的灯，他顺手把行李箱推到客厅，Eddy有点无趣地跟着他开箱子收东西，他们都只翻出了自己的衣服，但浴室只有一个，权衡了下Eddy还是推着明显快要倒下的Brett去了。  
很快那边就传来哗哗水声，他抓紧时间再整理了下箱子，把衣服全堆到衣柜——同一个睡房里头的，又想起自己一直被Brett唾弃的乱糟糟储物方式，就又拿出来把对方的重新摆好。  
他在那个单身派对游戏后也很犹豫，现在是真的是这种亲密关系了吗？他们的相处其实没什么变化，所有的内部笑话都是熟悉的，对方的亲密行为也是熟悉的，他找不出这和之前的能有什么区别。  
——除了那个半醉着满是甜滋滋香槟的吻外，他们没有任何改变，没有情侣行为，玩笑似地搂腰时间没有变化，他们没有那种浪漫的拥抱牵手，他们更不会主动睡在一张床上。  
“Eddy！你快收一下准备洗澡啦！”Brett的声音从浴室里模糊传来。你看，这个也没变，他们做视频做太晚在对方家里留宿时也是这样催着督促着对方赶紧洗漱休息的。  
Eddy提高声音答应他，然后随手抓了些衣服过去。  
“这热水是预热储存那种，你最好洗快点，也不怎么热来着。”Brett擦着头发，Eddy看见他雾蒙蒙的眼镜在洗手台上搁着，就和在家时一样。他嗯了声帮着翻出藏在药柜，这个奇特的置物位置里的吹风筒，才进去脱衣服。  
他又在外面高声问话了，希望邻居可别投诉，“Bro我们要开暖气吗！”  
Eddy原本想问是哪个房间的，但顿了顿还是说不用了，尽管自己挺怕冷来着。  
这样就给了他可乘之机，洗完澡后他去敲开Brett的房门和他说自己那边真的有点冷，现在开暖气也来不及了blablabla怎么着的借口，但Brett其实在他敲门时就想掀起被子欢迎他来共享自己的被窝了。Eddy没把话说完，他钻进去躺好，挪了几下调整姿势。现在真的很晚了，窗外的树在风和街灯里头轻声沙沙地晃。雾还是没怎么散，于是街灯透过来就很均匀温柔，微弱的光都落在他们身上了。  
他亲了亲Brett的耳廓，感受着怀里人一样熟悉的呼吸动作，多么轻柔的起起伏伏，他们熟悉的亲密距离没有变，只是想靠的再近一点。


End file.
